Par Le Feu
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "L'ennemi public numéro un était à sa merci. Une balle au milieu du front, une assourdissante détonation ; c'était tout ce qui le séparait de l'accomplissement définitif de sa tâche. C'était si peu. C'était tant." [HaoxYoh]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à** **Hiroyuki Takei.**

 **Par Le Feu**

Il était assis sur le corps étendu et immobile de son frère, tête basse, teint pâle, lèvres et mains tremblantes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'achever ? S'enquit son aîné sur un ton presque détaché.

C'était une question pertinente. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait ? Au terme d'un rude et long combat qu'il avait cru perdre cent fois, il avait fini par l'emporter. L'ennemi public numéro un était à sa merci. Une balle au milieu du front, une assourdissante détonation ; c'était tout ce qui le séparait de l'accomplissement définitif de sa tâche. C'était si peu. C'était tant.

Des renforts allaient arriver. Les siens, ou ceux de son adversaire. Dans quelques minutes ou bien une heure. Il fallait un mort avant que le conflit ne reparte de plus belle. Il devait mettre un point final à ces bains de sang par une toute dernière victime. C'était si peu. C'était tant.

Il avait le doigt sur la détente. Une simple pression et il pourrait fermer le livre. Mais l'arme partait de droite à gauche, de haut en bas, dans des mouvements désordonnés tandis qu'il s'avérait incapable de stabiliser l'objet meurtrier. Le vaincu saisit alors le canon noir et le maintint fermement sur l'avant de son crâne. Il sourit.

-Là, là… Juste un trou ici et notre famille sera fière de toi, l'invita le condamné à aller jusqu'au bout. Il te suffit d'appuyer sur ce petit cran et tu pourras passer à autre chose, argumenta-t-il doucement. Allons, petit frère… Tu n'as pas fait tous ces efforts, tous ces sacrifices pour renoncer maintenant…, poursuivit-il, mielleux.

Mais le cadet avait le regard brouillé par les larmes qui cascadaient de ses yeux écarquillés.

-Pardonne-moi…, gémit-il.

Son frère grogna, agacé ;

-Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Toutefois, il retrouva bien vite sa voix, son attitude rassurante.

-Ce n'est qu'un jouet ; tu l'as déjà utilisé. Seule la cible diffère. Mais, un bras, une jambe, un flan, une tête… C'est la même chose. Le recul dû au tir est identique. Le bruit aussi. La couleur du sang tout autant. Ne t'en fais pas une montagne, tu vas voir ; tuer n'est pas si terrible.

Et, disant cela, il avait amené son autre main près de la gâchette.

-Je vais t'aider. Ne t'inquiète pas ; ce n'est rien.

Cependant, lorsqu'il effleura le doigt prêt à effectuer le sinistre office, le « bon jumeau » sursauta violemment, hoquetant, et jeta brusquement, horrifié, l'arme loin de lui. D'eux. Puis il observa les lieux comme s'il les découvrait. Vieille scène clichée d'un décor maritime aux vastes hangars abandonnés. Tissus âgés, déchirés, pendant du haut des plafonds. Des caisses de bois ou d'acier çà et là. Du sang. Ils étaient blessés tous les deux. Chacun était responsable des meurtrissures de l'autre. Le plus jeune de bien peu sanglota brièvement avant de se reprendre suffisamment pour parler.

-Je ne peux pas. Je sais que je le dois, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne _veux_ pas. Je sais tout le mal que tu as fait. Je sais qu'il faut t'arrêter. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. J'ai été entraîné pour ça, pour que ce moment advienne un jour. Pour que je sois en mesure de te supprimer l'heure venue. Mais je refuse. Ça me dégoûte. L'héritage des Asakura… Je n'en veux pas. Et je sais que ça ne signifie rien pour toi, mais tu es mon frère, mon jumeau. A ce titre, je ne peux pas te tuer. Le fait même que nous en soyons arrivés là m'épouvante. Je n'ignore pas que ma pensée est consternante, mais je ne souhaite pas même te voir payer pour tes crimes. Je veux que tu vives. Je veux que tu sois libre. Et j'aimerais vivre, moi aussi. J'aimerais être libre, à mon tour. J'en ai assez de les entendre me répéter que je suis né pour débarrasser le monde de ta présence. S'ils croient que ça me gonfle d'orgueil de savoir que ma famille entière pense que je suis né pour être un assassin… Celui de mon propre frère. Je veux pouvoir choisir, non pas être le vulgaire pantin d'un destin, d'une lutte orchestrée par les miens et qui se moquent bien de ce que je peux ressentir. Je sais qu'en t'épargnant je me fais le complice de tes exactions et me retrouve avec autant de sang sur les mains que toi, mais… S'il te plaît, ne renonce pas. Tue-moi. Emporte-moi. J'ai subi leur haine, leur folie pendant trop longtemps… Je ne veux pas être félicité pour avoir perpétré ton meurtre.

Il se pencha, posant son front sur le torse brûlant du « mauvais jumeau ».

-Pitié… On dit que dans les fratries comme la nôtre, l'âme est partagée. Ne me contrains pas à être celui qui nous aura séparés. Je t'en supplie, Hao. La résignation ne te va pas. Aussi, parce que je suis lâche et égoïste, je m'en remets à toi. Détruis-moi ou sauve-moi.

[… … …]

Hao se tenait devant le bâtiment incendié. Il ricanait.

-Père…, salua-t-il malgré tout sobrement l'homme en face de lui.

-Où est Yoh ?…, gronda Mikihisa.

-Il brûle, répondit l'adolescent, goguenard.

Les renforts du traître des Asakura étaient présents aussi, lourdement armés, ou à couvert en snipers. Personne n'osait bouger.

-Et un jour, vous brûlerez tous, menaça le jeune brun avec un gloussement mélodieux. Enfin, peut-être. Si le jeu me lasse. Si _vous_ me lassez.

Hao recula, s'enfonçant sans crainte dans les flammes, puis disparut dans l'épaisse fumée qui s'échappait de ce qui serait bientôt une carcasse géante. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le passage menant aux égouts avant de subir le sort qu'il prétendait avoir réservé à son frère. Ce dernier l'attendait quelques rues souterraines plus loin, sous bonne garde. Il paraissait perdu, comme encore surpris par son propre discours.

Yoh avait conscience que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, pas celle qui vengerait les proches des innocents abattus. Mais c'était _sa_ solution. Il voulait croire qu'il pouvait sortir son aîné de ce cercle infernal duquel il était prisonnier. Il voulait croire qu'il pouvait le ramener sur le droit chemin. S'il y parvenait, la culpabilité pèserait à jamais sur leurs épaules à tous deux car justice n'aurait pas été faite. Néanmoins, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

 _« Mon âme, mon âme, mon amour. »_

Ça sonnait bien. Ça faisait chanter son cœur. Hao avait quitté les Asakura quatre années auparavant, lorsqu'il avait treize ans. D'une grande intelligence, en avance sur son âge, combattant prodige au goût pour le sang prononcé et d'un charisme indéniable… Fonder son propre clan si jeune ne lui avait pas posé de problème. Depuis, le cadet s'était constamment senti vide, incomplet, comme si son jumeau était parti avec une part de lui. Les sentiments qu'il avait pour son frère avaient toujours été aussi puissants que contradictoires. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver un jour le courage de l'avouer, et encore moins que son aîné ne lui rirait pas au nez. Yoh était déclaré mort. Hao était un criminel. Les lois, la morale… cela n'avait pas d'importance pour les gens comme eux. Toutefois, cela ne provoquerait-il pas leur destruction commune ? Si, sûrement se consumeraient-ils l'un l'autre. Mais alors… peut-être renaîtraient-ils de leurs cendres.

 **[… … …]**

 ** Note de l'auteur : Pas mal de zones d'ombre demeurent dans cet AU, notamment le pourquoi de la criminalité d'Hao puisqu'il n'y a plus d'histoire de réincarnations. Je laisse cet aspect aux bons soins de votre imagination, non pas par fainéantise, mais parce que je ne ressens pas le besoin de l'expliquer. Aussi, on ignore ce qui se passe par la suite entre les deux frères ; je ne tenais pas à m'aventurer sur ce terrain, de peur d'entrer dans un certain cliché émotionnel. Les doutes de Yoh quant à sa décision de rejoindre son frère sont visibles ; rien n'est gagné d'avance. Je ne voulais pas dire s'il avait réussi ou non à raisonner Hao car, dans le cas où il aurait échoué, le scénario aurait fini dans une impasse. Et dans le cas où ç'aurait été un succès, j'aurais dû présenter un Hao ployant de plus en plus sous le poids de la culpabilité quant à ses actes passés, ce qui ne me plaisait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit ; ce couple est complexe à traiter car il est impossible de satisfaire pleinement l'un et l'autre des personnages, à moins de transformer Yoh en pur psychopathe. Dans tous les autres cas, je suis d'avis que Yoh _doit_ culpabiliser de ne pas permettre que justice soit faite, et/ou que Hao _doit_ culpabiliser (s'il se repend) pour les horreurs qu'il a commises. Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez aimé cet O.S !**


End file.
